Hero
by pf59
Summary: Lorsqu'Atlantis se retrouve soudainement sous le feu de l'ennemi, certains devront prendre des décisions radicale afin de sauver la cité. 6ème et dernier chapitre mis en ligne.
1. CH1 L'attaque

**_Hero_**

* * *

Titre : Hero

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame mais toujours mon soupçon d'humour.

Résumé: Non.

Disclaimer: A quoi bon, j'ai les boules rien que d'y penser.

Rating: T

Note: Nouvelle fic, nouvelle chanson cette fois c'est Charlotte Perrelli (Suède 2008). Une fic encore une fois mouvementée mais cette fois-ci dès le premier chapître. L'histoire se passe à la fin de Stargate Atlantis, elle est revenue dans Pégase on va dire (de toute façon elle peut pas rester sur Terre) et que Todd a été libéré. Je prend en compte qu'Icarus est déjà installé (SGU). Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été méchant envers deux personnages donc j'ai modifié en partie ce chapître. Le chapître 2 paraîtra très prochainement. Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

___chapître 1 "L'attaque"___

* * *

Dans la galaxie de Pégase, tout était si paisible? Non pas tout, car sur la magnifique cité d'Atlantis, Mckay et Zelenka faisaient des test sur l'optimisation du bouclier.

-Mais vous y connaissez rien, laissez faire le génie, râla Mckay en le bousculant légèrement pour toucher à son ordinateur. Zelenka le laissa faire.

-Allez-y monsieur le _génie_, fit le Tchèque en insistant sur le mot "génie".

-Vous voyez vous aviez...raison? Mais c'est pas possible j'avais vérifié! Ragea Rodney alors que Zelenka se mit à sourire.

-Avouez-le! Vous aviez tort et j'avais raison!

-Vous pouvez aller vous brosser les dents avec une brosse à dent utilisé par votre chien (1), s'emporta furieusement Mckay alors qu'il se dirigea dans le bureau de Woolsey. Le bouclier a été optimisé, je prends ma pause mais le patron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mckay était déjà parti.

-Encore de mauvaise humeur...souffla-t-il.

* * *

Sheppard s'entraînait avec Teyla et Ronon. Sheppard combattait avec Teyla mais il fut mis K.O par un coup de genou bien placé suite à une faute d'inattention.

-Vous avez baissé votre concentration John, lui rappela l'Athosienne.

-Ouais...je sais, fit-il difficilement.

-Vous auriez dû la battre! Déclara le Satédien froidement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le colonel en acceptant l'aide de Teyla pour le relever.

-C'est une femme! Aussitôt Teyla tourna son regard meurtrier sur lui. Si elle pouvait tirer avec ses yeux, alors Ronon serait mort mais ce dernier lui sourit.

-Oui mais c'est pas une femme comme les autres. C'est Teyla! Mi-femme mi-Teyla, sourit le militaire en allant s'asseoir sur le banc. Teyla regarda Ronon et attendait.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Demanda Ronon.

-Que l'_homme_ vienne voir de quoi il est capable, sourit-elle impatiente. Ronon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leur combat commença mais vite écourté que le haut-parleur s'était activé pour entendre la voix de Mckay.

-*Sheppard venez immédiatement en salle de contrôle! Il regarda Teyla et Ronon avant de partir en courant, Ronon regardait John partir lorsque Teyla le renversa remportant son combat.

-C'est pas du jeu!

-La femme a gagné, dit-elle victorieuse. Allez venez, Ricana la jeune mère en l'aidant à se relever. Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent avec Sheppard. Ce dernier vit Rodney avec Zelenka et Woolsey. Ils étaient inquiet. Très inquiet. Se pourrait-il...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mckay? Vous aviez l'air très inquiet, lui fit remarquer l'Américain.

-On est dans la merde! Avoua le Canadien.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Teyla.

-Ouais! Deux vaisseaux Asurans, ils viennent vers nous. Ils seront là dans 20 minutes, ajouta le chef scientifique.

-Je pensais qu'ils étaient mort, fit le Satédien.

-Pas tous, le contredit Rodney.

-Alors vous croyez...

-Non! On a programmé la porte pour qu'elle redirige le vortex vers Atlantis! C'est les Asurans, ils sont très rapide! Ils ne viennent pas pour prendre le thé, expliqua le scientifique de SGA1.

-Que tout le monde se prépare au combat, ordonna Woolsey.

* * *

___un peu avant l'heure H___

* * *

Tout le monde était fin prêt au combat qui allait avoir lieu.

-Les vaisseaux ennemis sortent d'hyperespace, s'exprima Mckay.

-Permuttez sur le bouclier dès qu'ils ouvrent le feu! Ordonna Woolsey à Chuck.

-Ils ouvrent le feu! S'alarma Teyla.

-Alors ça y est! Marmonna le chef de la cité alors qu'une grosse explosion se fit sentir.

-On a perdu le moteur stellaire!

-Ils savaient où frapper! Lancez-la riposte Carson! Rajouta Sheppard alors que le bouclier était soumis à une forte pression.

-Le bouclier résiste mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à leur puissance, tenta d'expliquer le Canadien alors que les secousses continuaient peu à peu.

-Combien de temps? Demanda RW.

-Une demi-heure! Fit-il catégorique.

-Trouvez un solution!

-On a _PAS_ de solution! Dit Rodney sans appel. On ne peut pas partir, dit sèchement le Canadien.

* * *

___un peu plus tard___

* * *

Atlantis subissait toujours le feu ennemi et Rodney était dans son labo en train de chercher une solution. Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard et Woolsey arrivèrent.

-Alors Mckay?

-On est vraiment dans la merde! S'empourpra le scientifique. Le bouclier va céder d'une minute à l'autre!

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé? Constata John.

-Il n'y a rien à faire Sheppard! Le moteur stellaire est foutu, on va perdre le bouclier et bientôt la cité, déclara pessimiste le docteur.

-On doit se battre comme lors du premier combat contre les Wraith, fit l'Américain toujours confiant.

-Mais ça sera en vain et vous le savez! Continua le Canadien.

-Pas si on tient jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale! Lâcha Sheppard toujours convaincu.

-Il est trop loin!

-Cessez donc d'être pessimiste, râla le colonel.

-Continuez à travailler ici! Nous on repart en salle de contrôle. Ronon restez Mckay, ordonna RW alors que Sheppard et lui tentèrent de rallier la salle de contrôle lorsqu'une grosse secousse se fit entendre.

-*On a perdu les boucliers! S'alarma Rodney alors que les drones touchèrent la cité provoquant déjà de nombreux dégâts à la cité.

-Colonel Sheppard! Teyla! Allez en salle de contrôle activer l'autodestruction mais ne l'activez pas. Ordonnez l'évacuation vers la Terre! Je vais récupérer certaines choses, fit Woolsey désemparé par la subite attaque des Asurans.

-Mais...

-C'est un ordre Sheppard! Fit Woolsey avant de partir.

-Bien!

-John! Je dois aller chercher Torren! Interpela l'Athosienne.

-Vas-y! Rejoins-moi à la salle de contrôle, autorisa le colonel.

-D'accord! Sheppard et Teyla courrèrent vers deux endroits différents. Sheppard rencontra Lorne en chemin.

-Monsieur que doit-on faire? Demanda Evan très inquiet.

-On évacue! Rodney ici Sheppard! On évacue ramenez vos fesses en salle d'embarquement, ordonna le chef militaire de la cité en se dirigeant vers la-dite salle d'embarquement.

-*Quoi? Mais..., le scientifique voulu répliquer lorsqu'une violente secousse retentit. La cité était vraiment assiégée par les tirs ennemis et leur riposte semblait bien veine à côté.

-Pas de discussion Mckay! Sheppard eût à peine le temps d'atteindre la salle de contrôle que la porte qu'ils viennent de passer se ferme ainsi que toutes les autres.

-Zelenka qu'est ce qui se passe?

-La cité a activé un programme de sécurité, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Toutes les portes sont fermées par un code, montra

-On a beaucoup de monde coincé là bas! Chuck mettez-moi sur l'intercom!

-C'est fait!

-Ici le Colonel Sheppard! On travaille sur le problème des portes mais il faut évacuer. Tentez de les ouvrir manuellement et rejoignez la salle de contrôle le plus rapidement possible!

-*Sheppard! On y arriv..._grésillements_..., une secousse venait de retentir. Les tirs s'étaient très rapprochés.

-Mckay! S'écria l'Américain mais les grésillement lui répondirent. Mckay! Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers le second chef scientifique. Zelenka qu'est ce qui se passe?

-*Je ne sais pas j'ai des signaux de partout! Dit-il débordé devant son écran.

-Lorne! Radek! On active l'autodestruction, les interpela le colonel.

-Bien! Lorne et Radek se dirigèrent vers les trois ordinateurs. Ils entrèrent chacun le mot de passe et l'alarme se mit à retentir dans la cité alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place à plusieurs personnes...Teyla, Torren et...Mckay.

-Rodney! Vous êtes vivant comme j'ai eu si peur! Fit Zelenka en lui sautant sur le dos littérallement. Mckay tentait de s'en défaire.

-Où est Ronon? Questionna la jeune Athosienne inquiète de ne pas le voir; le fin sourire du Canadien s'effaça aussitôt.

-Il est coincé aussi! Il voulait récupérer Banks, lui expliqua le scientifique. Ca va mon vieux! Je vais bien! Dit-il en se détachant de la moule nommée Radek.

-Combien de temps on a? Mourru d'impatience le chef militaire de la cité.

-15 minutes! Fit le Canadien.

-Combien de temps la porte des étoiles peut-elle rester ouverte vers la Terre? Voulu savoir le colonel.

-Je dirais 10 minutes maxi, fit Rodney qui s'assieds à la place de Zelenka qui le fusilla du regard avant de se renfrogner.

-Pouvez-vous désactiver ou cracker le code? Demanda l'Américain.

-C'est de l'Ancien Sheppard! Ya peu de chances, s'exprima le scientifique sur la probabilité.

-*Salle de contrôle, ici Kavanagh, je suis coincé dans mes quartiers, ouvrez-moi! Intervint le type à la queue de cheval. (Ya pas que ça qui vient du cheval chez lui. Chez lui c'est la basse-cour au complet.)

-Toutes les portes sont coincé alors prenez votre mal en patience Kavanagh, s'emporta John.

-*Si on s'en sort vous allez me le payer Sheppard, jura Calvin.

-Vous voulez être le premier à mourrir Kavanagh? Insista le chef militaire qui n'était plus aussi maître de lui.

-*Vous n'oseriez pas!

-Si c'était Todd à ma place, vous le seriez déjà Kavanagh! Si vous voulez sortir, ça sera avec la force de vos biceps! Encore faut-il que vous en ayez, s'interposa Rodney.

-Coupez la communication Radek, ordonna le colonel.

-Communication coupée! Lui envoya le Tchèque.

-Alors? Où on en est? Questionna l'Américain.

-Plusieurs petites tours en périphérie ont sombré. On a dénombré une vingtaine de victimes à l'infirmerie! Keller est sur le coup! Carson continue de tirer mais leur résistance est incroyable, expliqua Radek.

-On vient de passer sous les 10 minutes John, intervint Teyla.

-D'accord! Woolsey ici Sheppard, on évacue vers la Terre! La cité explosera dans moins de 10 minutes et le vortex restera actif 5 secondes avant la destruction de la cité, expliqua brièvement le militaire.

-*Bien reçu colonel! Bonne chance, confirma RW conscient que la situation était plus que critique.

-Vous aussi!

-Chuck activez la porte! Mckay tentez de cracker ce foutu code, ordonna le colonel.

-Vous allez y aller?

-Ouais! Il faut gérer tout ça! Teyla! Lorne et Radek vous viendrez avec moi! On passera devant! Lorsqu'on aura sécurisé la salle d'embarquement du SGC, le reste du personnel non nécessaire présent lorsque j'en aurais donné l'ordre, explique intégralement Sheppard alors que la porte des étoiles s'activa.

-Ouvrez un canal! SGC ici Sheppard! On est assiégé par les Asurans! Baissez le bouclier! Je passe avec trois autres personnes! Sauf changement de dernière minute on évacue entièrement la cité mais les portes de la cité refusent de s'ouvrir automatiquement.

-*Ici le Général Landry! Faites au plus vite Sheppard, confirma le chef de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Merci mon général. Il se retourna vers Rodney, bonne chance mon vieux. Le scientifique leva la tête vers lui et acquiesça.

-On en a grandement besoin, dit-il avant que Teyla, Sheppard, Radek et Lorne courrèrent vers les escaliers.

-Les niveaux de l'E2PZ commencent à inquiéter, s'alarma Mckay alors que Sheppard et ses amis dévalent les escaliers.

-Tenez-vous prêt à traverser les autres! Ordonna Sheppard.

-Surtension de l'E2PZ! S'écria le Canadien avant que le colonel, l'Athosienne, le Tchèque et le major ne franchissent la porte et n'arrivent au SGC face aux gardes et Landry.

-Mckay c'est b..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le vortex se coupa.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'écria Landry en se retournant vers Walter mais celui-ci semblait perdu. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

-Mon Général on doit les recontacter! Il faut rétablir un contact, s'inquiéta John tout comme le reste du personnel.

-Walter utilisez toute la puissance de vos générateurs et tentez d'activer la porte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Ordonna le Général.

-Bien monsieur! La porte s'activa.

-Chevron 1 enclenché! Chevron 1 verrouillé, s'exclama le sergent.

-Est-ce que ça sera suffisant en puissance? Voulu demander Radek.

-On devait faire un test grandeur nature alors c'est le moment, dit le Général très stressé.

-Chevron 3 verrouillé!

-Comment ont-ils découvert où vous vous cachiez?

-On en sait rien! Ils sont arrivés et nous ont assiégé jusqu'à ce qu'on traverse. On ne sait rien, expliqua Sheppard alors que Radek prit un ordinateur.

-Chevron 4 verrouillé, confirma Walter.

-Les niveaux des générateurs sont acceptables, fit le Tchèque depuis son ordinateur.

-Chevron 5 verrouillé!

-Ca va Teyla? S'enquiert John.

-Je suis juste inquiète John, lui sourit-elle. Sheppard apposa une main sur son épaule pour la conforter.

-Chevron 6 verrouillé!

-Allez encore deux, souffla Lorne.

-Les niveaux grimpent un peu mais ça reste acceptable.

-Chevron 7 verrouillé! Chevron 8 enclenché! Dit Walter alors que Torren se mit à pleurer. Teyla tenta de l'appaiser.

-Hausse des niveaux d'énergie! Commenta Zelenka alors que la porte cherchait le chevron.

-Allez encore un effort, stressa Sheppard.

-Le chevron 8 ne veut pas se verrouiller!

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

(1): vidéo de Rodney où on le voit en train de se brosser les dents avec la brosse à dent qui a été dans celles de son chien.

Voilà! Les modifications portaient sur Torren! Quel père indigne je ferais! Ah là là je vous jure! Premier chapître mouvementé et qui vous appelle déjà à voir la suite! Vous devrez vous mettre à mon allure cette fois. J'espère que ce chapître vous aura tenu en haleine et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en dessous. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et/ou reviewé et à très bientôt pour la suite.

pf59


	2. CH2 Choix

_**Hero**_

* * *

Titre : Hero

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame mais toujours mon soupçon d'humour.

Résumé: Non.

Disclaimer: A quoi bon, j'ai les boules rien que d'y penser.

Rating: T

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Une suite tant attendue. Désolé de l'attente.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Régale toi bonne lecture. Un OS et la suite dans la même journée ça te fait de la lecture ^^.

Note: Nouvelle fic, nouvelle chanson cette fois c'est Charlotte Perrelli (Suède 2008). Une fic encore une fois mouvementée mais cette fois-ci dès le premier chapître. L'histoire se passe à la fin de Stargate Atlantis, elle est revenue dans Pégase on va dire (de toute façon elle peut pas rester sur Terre) et que Todd a été libéré. Je prend en compte qu'Icarus est déjà installé (SGU). Je voulais introduire Rush dans l'histoire mais finalement il n'en sera rien. Merci à une autre Chalotte grâce à qui j'ai trouvé le chemin de cette fic faut dire que je partais loin et que je m'embrouillais mais tout va bien maintenant. Après les péripéties du chapître 1 (tant pour eux que pour moi) bonne lecture de ce 2e chapître tant attendue (et pardonnez mon retard.)

* * *

Dans le chapître précédent: "Le chevron 8 ne veut pas se verrouiller!"

* * *

___chapître 2 "Choix"___

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que la porte ne verrouille pas? Demanda Landry alors que Torren se calma quelques peu.

-Aucune idée, répondit Radek.

-Vous pensez que..., balbutia Teyla tout en calmant Torren.

-Non! Il doit y avoir une autre réponse à ce qui s'est passé! Monsieur, on doit envoyer le vaisseau le plus proche vers Atlantis!

-Je suis désolé Colonel Sheppard, mais c'est beaucoup trop risqué! Il devrait affronter 3 vaisseaux Asurans, autant dire que c'est peine perdue, dit le Général avant de se retirer.

-Essayez encore! Râla-t-il à Walter.

-Je ne peux pas, lui répondit le sergent.

-John, s'interposa Teyla.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas Atlantis, s'emporta le colonel mais la jeune Athosienne posa une main sur son épaule. John comprit qu'il devait reprendre son calme.

-Si dans 8 minutes..., tenta Radek mais il se fit couper la parole.

-JE NE VEUX PAS L'ENTENDRE! Hurla Sheppard en donnant un coup de poing dans la rambarde des escaliers. Tout le monde avait sursauté et John avait mal.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sheppard, qui avait sa main bandé, était avec ses amis dans les quartiers de Teyla. Ils avaient été placé dans des quartiers attitrés. C'était le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire avait déclaré Landry. Il était dans la chambre de Teyla avec Radek et Lorne.

-Vous croyez que..., tenta Evan d'une voix qui se perdit dans la gorge.

-J'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement, lui répondit Teyla en scrutant le sommeil son fils du coin de l'oeil.

-Moi aussi. Ajouta John.

-Tant qu'on aura pas vu ce qu'il y a là bas on le saura pas, commenta Lorne.

-Mais O'neill et Landry veulent pas envoyer un vaisseau, se consterna le colonel.

-C'est pas tout mais je suis fatigué, la journée a été difficile. Bonne nuit à vous, remercia Sheppard.

-Bonne nuit monsieur, lui dit Lorne.

-Bonne nuit John, fit l'Athosienne.

-Bonne nuit colonel Sheppard, répondit pour finir Radek.

* * *

Sheppard se retrouvait dans l'une des douches du SGC. Il avait ressenti le besoin d'y aller, de se "couper du monde" lorsqu'un grognement résonna dans la salle. Il se stoppa net. Il coupa l'eau, et ouvrit timidement le rideau...rien. _J'ai dû rêver. _Il continua sa douche lorsqu'il crût de nouveau entendre un grognement mais toujours rien. C'est un grincement des murs sans doute...ou un rat. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se perdit dans les sensations de l'eau sur son corps lorsqu'il sentit une réelle présence. Il ouvrit instinctivement les yeux pour tomber sur...Todd. Ce dernier semblait avoir un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Souffla le colonel lorsque Todd le fixa.

-Au cas où Atlantis aurait besoin de moi, il se rapprocha lorsque Sheppard se réveilla en sursaut. C'est quoi ce rêve à la con?

* * *

Au mess, le Colonel était déjà devant sa tasse de café...3h du matin...il n'arrivait plus à dormir et s'était donc décidé à se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit de ses pensées par...

-Teyla? Balbutia John surpris de la voir, un café à la main.

-Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, sourit timidement la jeune Athosienne en versant un peu de sucre. Elle adorait le café sucré. Un de ses petits plaisirs.

-Torrenn dort? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui! Un des gardes le surveille. Ils sont tout de même très gentil.

-Hm.

-Je...je pense à eux aussi..., tenta la jeune femme.

-Ils sont encore en vie je le sens... voulu se convaincre le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

-J'admire votre conviction John...mais je suis inquiètes pour vous, dit-elle anxieuse envers son ami.

-Je vais bien Teyla, les vôtres ne vous manquent pas trop?

-Si bien sûr! Etre loin d'eux c'est...j'ai l'habitude maintenant mais depuis...ce qui s'est passé...je m'inquiète pour eux.

-Vous êtes leur chef! Je demanderais à O'neill de faire un voyage vers Pégase pour vous ramen..., soudain un flash de son rêve apparut et une lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau. Mais bien sûr! Fit l'Américain un éclair de génie dans les yeux. Teyla parut surprise de son changement brutal d'attitude.

-Que...qu'est ce qu'il y a John?

-Merci Teyla! Sourit-il avant de se lever rapidement et de courrir vers le bureau de Landry laissant Teyla confuse et surprise. Elle le suivit...il devait le voir, absolument. Il alla dans son bureau mais...personne. Il alla voir en salle de contrôle. Syler était là. Tant mieux.

-Syler contactez immédiatement Landry! Dites-lui que c'est important! S'exclama impatient le jeune militaire.

-Mais Colonel Sheppard il...dort, balbutia le sergent surpris par la demande tardive du colonel.

-C'est un ordre Sergent! Insista-t-il alors que Syler partit réveiller par l'interphone.

-John qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda la mère de Torren vraiment inquiète. John se tourna vers elle, souriant.

-L'espoir renaît Teyla! J'ai eu une idée Mckaysienne!

-Une idée...Mckaysienne?

-Atlantis n'est pas détruit! Je le sens! Et Todd peut nous aider! Le sergent revint.

-Il arrive! Confirma Syler.

-Merci! Sheppard et Teyla attendirent quelques minutes le temps que Landry se réveille, baille, sort et arrive en salle de contrôle...en pyjama...

-Qu'est ce qui peut y avoir de si important à 3h et quelques du matin? S'exclama mollement le général qui avait horreur qu'on le réveille durant la nuit.

-J'ai un plan monsieur! Dit John impatiemment.

-Pour?

-Aller voir Atlantis, ramener Teyla sur la Nouvelle Athos si...si la cité avait été détruite..., expliqua l'Américain.

-Et? Quel est ce plan? S'il commence par le mot café je l'accepte d'office, sourit Hank alors qu'un généreux personnage lui en donna un.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais qu'on aille dans Pégase, qu'on active un objet et que Todd rapplique, dévoila ingénieusement le colonel.

-Un objet? John sortit une espèce d'émetteur.

-Il sait où se trouvent Atlantis et Nouvelle Athos! On active cette balise depuis Athos et Todd le recevra! On aura plus qu'à attendre qu'il passe la porte des étoiles, expliqua entièrement et sous les yeux impressionnés de tout le monde présent. C'est que c'était rare un militaire qui avait une idée lumineuse digne d'un Mckay ou d'un Carter...sans offenser Zelenka loin de moi cette idée.

-Est-ce bien sâge? Demandèrent Teyla et Landry.

* * *

___flash back___

Todd est en face de la porte des étoiles active d'Atlantis. Sheppard se trouve face à lui et les deux hommes se regardent. Todd mis sa main dans un de ses poches et en sortit un petit objet circulaire.

-Tenez! Une balise spéciale! Elle indique automatiquement à ce récepteur, qu'il sortit également de sa poche, donc je saurais où vous êtes ainsi que les coordonnées de la porte qui se trouverait sur la planète. Prenez-la! Au cas où Atlantis ait besoin de moi, sourit-il avant de franchir la porte des étoiles.

___fin flash back___

* * *

Toute la flotte que disposait la Terre c'est à dire le Dédale, l'Odyssey, le Hammond et l'Apollo, font route vers Pégase. Le Général O'neill avait autorisé la mission qu'il avait qualifié de "reconnaissance" et de "transport" envers Teyla qui souhait rejoindre les siens. Ils avaient quitté la Terre vers Pégase depuis 2 jours. Zelenka, Lorne, Teyla et son fils étaient au mess du Dédale.

-Ca fait 2 jours qu'il ne sort pas...je m'inquiète pour lui, s'exprima Zelenka.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, renchérit Lorne.

-Vous devriez aller le voir, insista le Tchèque.

-Mais...s'il ne sort pas c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de sortir...

-Je pense que la situation ne lui plaît...je veux dire, si on voit Todd, qu'il nous colle plusieurs vaisseaux supplémentaires ou pas et qu'on voit qu'Atlantis n'est plus là...il risque de faire une dépression. Je connais un ami qui en a fait une et il a eu du mal à s'en remettre croyez-moi, défendit Evan en mangeant.

-Bien...je vais aller le voir. Merci du conseil.

-Bonne chance Teyla, souhaita le scientifique.

-Merci! Lui sourit-elle. Elle se dirigea donc vers les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard. Elle frappa à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida de rentrer et le vit, face au hublot. John je...vous allez bien?

-Je vais bien Teyla merci! Répondit le militaire sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

-John, on s'inquiète pour vous. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à la fin? S'emporta l'Américain se levant fulminant de colère.

-Je veux juste vous aider..., tenta l'Athosienne.

-Et si j'avais simplement besoin de rester au calme? Avec moi-même? Continua-t-il sur son même ton.

-Bien...si jamais vous aviez besoin...je suis là...John, articula difficilement la jeune mère en sortant de la chambre de son ami.

* * *

Le temps était passé lentement pour l'équipage, se distrayant comme il le pouvait. Ils étaient arrivés dans Pégase et approchaient de la Nouvelle Athos. Sheppard n'était pas sorti beaucoup. Toujours anxieux de ce qui est arrivé aux siens. Teyla avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais sans résultats. Zelenka et Lorne étaient en train de jouer aux échecs avec Hermiod.

-Echec et mat! Dit monotonement l'Asgard.

-C'est impossible de le battre!

-Vous comprenez enfin que je suis plus fort que vous, docteur Zelenka.

-*Docteur Zelenka ici Caldwell, on approche de la Nouvelle Athos, prévenez Sheppard.

-Bien monsieur, accepta Radek. Colonel Sheppard ici le Docteur Zelenka! On arrive sur Nouvelle Athos! On va avoir besoin de vous.

-*J'arrive Radek! Soupira John.

-On va sur la passerelle, ordonna Lorne. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la passerelle. John arriva quelques minutes après, pas rasé, et activa sa balise.

-Téléportez-nous près de la porte des étoiles, ordonna Sheppard sous le regard sceptique de ses amis. Caldwell accepta et les téléporta sur la planète.

-Vous pouvez aller rejoindre les vôtres Teyla, expliqua tranquillement l'Américain.

-Merci John, sourit l'Athosienne en partant vers le village, son fils dans les bras. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps...2 heures seulement, avant que la porte ne s'active.

-En position! Ordonna le colonel. Zelenka, Lorne et deux autres militaires se postèrent devant la porte, arme prête à tirer. Le vortex laissa échapper un objet qui tomba au sol. Sheppard s'approcha doucement de l'objet avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait du récepteur de Todd. Il arrivait et en effet, quelques secondes après, ils arrivaient, lui et deux gardes Wraith.

-John Sheppard que me vaut cet accueil? Sympatisa le commandant.

-On a besoin de vous! Fit durement le militaire.

-Qu'est ce qu'a encore fait Mckay? Tenta d'appaiser le jeune Wraith.

-Mckay rien. Mais les Asurans oui. L'avenir de la galaxie est certainement en jeu. Ils ont attaqué la cité soudainement nous forçant à évacuer mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, expliqua-t-il.

-Et que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Nous voulons nous allier pour un éventuel combat contre les Asurans. Pour être franc, on ne sait pas si Atlantis est toujours intacte et si mes compagnons sont toujours vivant, révéla Sheppard.

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

Je sais j'ai été cruel de vous laisser patienter aussi longtemps pour si peu, mais j'avais un autre projet en cours qui me tenait plus à coeur et donc je ne pouvais pas écrire les deux en même temps (les femmes savent faire plusieurs choses en même temps et vous avez de la chance mesdames ou mesdemoiselles). Et bien j'espère que ce chapître vous aura plu et à bientôt pour la suite de Hero.

pf59


	3. CH3 Retour sur Atlantis

_**Hero**_

* * *

Titre: Hero

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame mais toujours mon soupçon d'humour.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: A quoi bon, j'ai les boules rien que d'y penser.

Résumé: Non.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Merci d'être fidèle et voilà la suite.

_**Lunastrelle**_: Merci de ta review et apprécie la suite.

Note: Désolé pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu une grande perte de motivation et d'inspiration donc désolé à tous et toutes qui me lisent et sachez que je partage la frustration de voir qu'une fic qu'on aime s'interrompe mais j'ai pas abandonné et en voilà la preuve. Merci à ceux et celles qui restent fidèle malgré tout. Promis, la prochaine fois j'écris des chapîtres à l'avance avant de commencer à publier (comme je faisais avant quoi).

* * *

Dans le chapître précédent: "-Nous voulons nous allier pour un éventuel combat contre les Asurans. Pour être franc, on ne sait pas si Atlantis est toujours intacte et si mes compagnons sont toujours vivant, révéla Sheppard. Et maintenant, la suite..."

* * *

_chapître 3 "Retour sur Atlantis"_

* * *

Todd était plus que surpris par la révélation de Sheppard. Atlantis est peut-être détruit? Les Wraiths auraient donc gagné la guerre sans combattre...mais même s'il devrait se réjouïr de cette constatation, c'était tout le contraire en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que les Wraith l'emportent, il souhaitait que le rétrovirus du Docteur Keller et du Docteur Beckett fassent leur effet mais s'ils étaient mort avec la cité alors tous ses espoirs seraient partis en fumée...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sheppard et son équipe attendaient tranquillement sur leur planète alors que Todd était reparti pour négocier.

_3 heures_, cela faisait 3 heures qu'il discutait! Sheppard jouait aux cartes avec Lorne lorsque la porte s'activa de nouveau. Todd traversa avec deux subordonnés.

-Alors? S'enquiert le colonel.

-L'idée n'a pas plu à toute la flotte...mais j'ai pu ramener 4 vaisseaux. Ils seront sur Atlantis dans 3 jours! Lui fit le Wraith.

-Nos vaisseaux iront à leur rencontre! Vous venez avec nous?

-J'ai des bouches à nourrir! Ricana le Commandant Wraith. John lui fit un faible sourire.

-Oh...

-Mais avant de partir j'ai un cadeau pour vous! Après eut-il fini qu'un Jumper franchit la porte des étoiles. Les yeux de Zelenka pétillèrent.

-Voilà notre ticket pour Atlantis! S'exclama le Tchèque alors que le second de Todd réactiva la porte.

-A dans 3 jours Sheppard!

-Merci Todd! Remercia le colonel.

-Que ne ferais-je pas pour mes amis? Sourit-il avant de franchir la porte des étoiles.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard_

* * *

A bord du Dédale, Todd, Sheppard et les autres attendaient les premiers relevés à quelques minutes d'Atlantis. Tous les vaisseaux étaient relié par un canal commun et s'entendaient.

-La planète est à portée de localisation mon colonel, s'exclama Marks au colonel Caldwell.

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez? Demanda le chef du Dédale.

-Euh...il doit y avoir une erreur...je ne détecte rien. Aucun vaisseau, aucune présence d'Atlantis! Révéla le major de ce qu'il voyait sur ses écrans.

-On devait se rapprocher!

-Ils savent peut-être que nous sommes là? Se questionna l'Athosienne.

-J'ai camoufflé notre signal mais s'ils détectent les traces énergétiques laissé par un passage en hyperespace il est fort probable qu'ils le sachent, explique Radek.

-*Alors...c'est quoi le plan? S'interrogea l'ami Wraith de John depuis son vaisseau ruche.

-*Le mieux serait de sortir d'hyperespace un peu éloigné d'Atlantis afin qu'on puisse y aller dans le Jumper occulté, fit Carter, la chef du Hammond.

-*Mais votre Jumper ne détecte pas de vaisseaux occulté il me semble, intervint une reine.

-Mais ils détectent les relevés d'énergie, argumenta le Tchèque.

-Et eux aussi! Ils sauront très probablement que vous êtes là, fit john.

-Sauf si une ruche nous largue en route au dessus d'Atlantis comme ça la vitesse d'inertie sera suffisante pour atteindre Atlantis si elle n'a pas changé de position, continua Radek.

-*Combien de temps vous faut-il? Demandèrent une reine et Ellis.

-Avec l'aide du Colonel Carter? Une heure le temps de calculer les coordonnées d'attérissage, conclut Zelenka.

-Allez-y! Colonel Carter vous connaissez le chemin, dit Caldwell.

* * *

_un peu plus tard_

* * *

En route vers Atlantis, Sheppard, Teyla, Lorne, Zelenka et Todd montent à bord du Jumper alors qu'ils sortent d'hyperespace.

-La ruche nous envoie ses coordonnées d'attérissage. Dit Todd face à son écran écrit en Wraith.

-Vous avez tout prévu Radek? Voulu se rassurer le colonel Sheppard.

-On a tout prévu...enfin presque...

-Radek! Le sermona l'Américain.

-Sauf l'imprévisible! Nos nouvelles armes antiréplicateurs sont issus des armes Wraith et ils mettront du temps à s'immuniser mais un bouton à droite de l'arme permet de changer de fréquence. La zone 51 a mis beaucoup de temps pour les confectionner. On devrait tenir le temps de récupérer la cité. Termina celui qui arrivait en deuxième dans la liste des meilleurs scientifiques de la cité d'Atlantis derrière Mckay.

Sheppard sortit le Jumper vers la ruche qui allait servir d'appât. Ils finirent par accoster alors que la ruche alluma ses moteurs et se dirigea vers Atlantis. Arrivée au dessus de la planète, Sheppard se désarrima et entama sa descente vers la cité.

-Si vous n'attérissez pas pile dans l'espace indiqué on risque de se faire repérer, lui rappela Zelenka.

-Si Atlantis est toujours là! Ajouta Teyla qui avait cru bon de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr.

-J'arrive sur les coordonnées, vous avez détecté des signaux énergétiques? Demanda le chef militaire de la cité.

-Je ne veux pas m'avancer car les résidus d'arme restent repérable un long moment mais la destruction d'Atlantis laisserait des résidus durant plusieurs mois. Mais ce que je détecte ne peut être précis. Ce ne sont que des résidus, expliqua le spécialiste des Jumper.

-D'accord! De toute façon on sera fixé! Accrochez-vous on devrait attérir. Je ralentit l'inertie!

-Et si elle est encore là, on devra la reprendre des mains des Asurans, remarqua Evan.

-On l'a déjà fait une fois Major on arrivera à le refaire une deuxième fois, le rassura John.

-Oui mais la situation est différente aujourd'hui, Ajouta la mère de Torren.

-Mais..faites comme Todd! Restez optimiste!

-Lorsqu'on s'est échappé du repaire des Genii, c'était vous l'optimiste Sheppard!

-Mais vous allez pas tous vous y mettre? Attention! Attérissage dans 5 secondes! 4! 3! 2! Le Jumper continua sa faible descente.

-On aurait dü attérir! Remarqua Todd.

-J'ai mal dosé mes 5 secondes! Tenta de se rattrapper Sheppard.

-Ou alors ils ne sont plus à la bonne place, pensa le Tchèque.

-Ou sur la même planète. Fit Lorne lorsque le Jumper attérit sur quelque chose de solide.

-A une seconde près! Se lamenta le militaire.

-Et maintenant?

-Si on est bon, alors une porte se trouve juste derrière notre Jumper. Mais il faudra faire vite! On ne sait pas ce qui nous attends, expliqua Radek. Sheppard ouvrit le sas arrière du Jumper.

-Vous détectez quelque chose? Demanda John au docteur scientifique.

-Négatif! Lui répondit-il.

-Todd!

-Mon odorat n'a qu'un faible que pour les humains Sheppard, expliqua le Wraith.

-Alors on y va à l'aveugle mais c'est quoi ce plan? Fit le chef militaire.

-On croirait entendre Rodney, signala Radek ce qui fit sourire légèrement le colonel. C'est qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer de plus entendre les gérémiades de son coéquipier. Il sortit son bras des effets de l'occulteur et l'abaissa vers sa gauche pour signifier ce qu'il devait être "l'interrumpteur" de la porte.

-Radek! Sheppard avança un peu sa main et un couloir de la cité se trouva face à eux.

-Bienvenue à la maison, souffla Evan.

-Allez on y va! Fit le colonel en prenant la tête du groupe arme antiréplicateur enjou lorsque sur la ruche...

-*Alors? Comment ça se passe? Demanda Ellis depuis l'Apollo.

-Toujours aucun signe! Je crains qu'ils n'aient réussi. Lui répondit la reine.

-*Vous craignez? Fit Carter.

-Les Asurans sont quasiment invincible et vos...nouvelles armes risquent de ne pas être efficace bien lon...la reine n'eut pas le temps de finir que des drones percutèrent la ruche.

-Des tirs de drones semblent venir depuis l'espace! D'un coup, trois vaisseaux Asurans se présentent face à eux.

-Flotte alliée ici la ruche! Nous sommes attaqués par les Asurans! S'exclama

-*Donc Atlantis est bien ici! Confirma Carter.

-La cité apparaît sur nos écrans! S'alerta le second de la reine.

-*Elle active son bouclier! Intervint Ellis. Les vaisseaux alliés arrivèrent et ouvrirent le feu sur les trois vaisseaux ennemis.

-*Concentrons nos tirs sur une seule cible! Ordonna Carter alors qu'à bord d'Atlantis, Sheppard et ses amis continuaient de se promener dans la cité.

-Où on va maintenant? Demanda l'Athosienne.

-Désactiver le bouclier! Lui répondit le chef militaire lorsqu'une secousse retentit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Fit-elle alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre.

-La cité s'apprête à décoller! On doit absolument l'empêcher, expliqua Zelenka.

-Vite! De ce côté! S'exclama John alors qu'ils se mirent à courrir.

-Sheppard, souffla le Wraith.

-Quoi?

-Dites-moi la route! Je peux l'atteindre seul, lui révéla Todd.

-Deuxième à droite, au bout du couloir 1ère à gauche 3e à droite dès que vous verrez la consolde des E2PZ appuyez sur le bouton rouge, lui expliqua le Tchèque.

-Ca va aller?

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît vous me décevez Sheppard, ricana-t-il avant de sauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva à la salle de l'E2PZ. Il vit deux gardes Asurans qu'il abat sur le champ avant d'atteindre la console et d'éteindre l'E2PZ. Le bouclier de la cité s'effondra aussitôt. Le Wraith récupéra l'objet et sauta avant que les gardes Asurans ne parviennent à le voir. Il retrouva facilement la trace de Sheppard, Teyla, Zelenka et Lorne.

-Alors? S'enquiert rapidement le colonel.

-Voici! Le Wraith lui tendit l'E2PZ lorsque des pas se firent entendre.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir se préparer au combat...souffla le major.

-Tenez-vous prêt! Dit l'Américain en visant la seule entrée qui allait être prise par les Asurans alors que dans l'espace, la bataille faisait rage.

-Ma reine, le bouclier d'Atlantis s'est désactivé! Intervint le second.

-Envoyez les darts! Ordonna-t-elle provoquant la surprise de son second.

-*Que faites-vous? S'écrièrent Ellis, Caldwell, Carter et Mitchell, le chef de l'Odyssey.

-Vous êtes sûre? Préféra-t-il demander avant d'exécuter l'ordre.

-C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons pas rater, lui dit-elle sûre de son plan alors qu'un vaisseau Asuran est détruit.

-Bien, ma reine, s'inclina le Wraith avant d'ordonner l'envoi des darts qui se dirigèrent vers la cité.

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

ENFIN! Le chapître 3 qui m'aura donné tant de fil à retordre est fini! OUF! Et bien des rebondissements et je fais une fin comme je sais si bien les faire hein? Ah ben Stargate nous fait ça à chaque fin de saison (sauf en fin de série et encore...) alors faut faire pareil. C'est cruel mais bon...j'espère que vous aurez quelques secondes à m'accorder pour une petite review histoire de voir si ça vous plaît toujours. Et bien bonne journée à vous (et dire que je vais devoir aller bosser cet aprèm ah chien!) et à bientôt pour la suite! Bye!

pf59


	4. CH4 Contrôle

_**Hero**_

* * *

Titre : Hero

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame mais toujours mon soupçon d'humour.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: A quoi bon, j'ai les boules rien que d'y penser.

Résumé: Non.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Toujours là toi ça fait plaisir. Merci de m'avoir donné la définition d'inertie lol.

Note: Charlotte Perrelli - Hero (Eurovision - Suède 2008), chapître n°4 est déjà en ligne! Merci de me lire et/ou de me reviewer et bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

* * *

_**Dans le chapître précédent:**_ "Je crois qu'on va devoir se préparer au combat...souffla le major.

-Tenez-vous prêt! Dit l'Américain en visant la seule entrée qui allait être prise par les Asurans alors que dans l'espace, la bataille faisait rage.

-Ma reine, le bouclier d'Atlantis s'est désactivé! Intervint le second.

-Envoyez les darts! Ordonna-t-elle provoquant la surprise de son second.

-*Que faites-vous? S'écrièrent Ellis, Caldwell, Carter et Mitchell, le chef de l'Odyssey.

-Vous êtes sûre? Préféra-t-il demander avant d'exécuter l'ordre.

-C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons pas rater, lui dit-elle sûre de son plan alors qu'un vaisseau Asuran est détruit.

-Bien, ma reine, s'inclina le Wraith avant d'ordonner l'envoi des darts qui se dirigèrent vers la cité...et maintenant, la suite"

* * *

_chapître 4 "Contrôle"_

* * *

-Marks envoyez les F302 détruire les darts! Ordonna Caldwell.

-*Attendez Steven! Fit Carter. Nous battre entre nous n'est pas la meilleure solution pour le moment. Il nous faut détruire les deux derniers vaisseaux Asurans avant de régler le conflit. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Ca serait plus judicieux, dit le chef du Dédale.

-*Et s'ils récupèrent Atlantis entre temps? Intervint le boss de l'Apollo.

-*On a un atout! L'équipe de Sheppard, lui répondit

-Bien! Ne les envoyez pas!

-*Carter ici Mitchell! Notre vaisseau est dans un sale état! Nous envoyons nos F302 à l'assault des Asurans!

-*Bien reçu Cameron, fit la patronne du Hammond.

-Colonel, la cité réactive le bouclier, alerta le second de Caldwell.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis, les darts continuaient d'attérir et de se téléporter alors que Sheppard et son équipe ouvrait le feu vers l'entrée de la salle.

-On ne tiendra pas longtemps colonel, s'exclama Lorne alors que la voie sembla se libérer.

-Vite allons-y! Todd passez devant!

-Bien! Affirma le Wraith.

-Où on va? Demanda Teyla.

-Il faut trouvez un ordinateur! Expliqua Radek.

-Et où? Dit le commandant de sa flotte Wraith.

-Dans le labo de Rodney! Termina le Tchèque.

-Ne traînons pas ils savent que nous sommes là, leur signala leur chef alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit...

-C'était quoi? S'alerta la jeune Athosienne

-Je crois qu'ils ont remis un E2PZ, leur répondit Zelenka. Ils se dirigèrent vers le labo de Rodney qui se trouvait à 10 minutes mais le téléporteur les rapprochait alors ils y allèrent et le prirent. Ils arrivèrent dans ledit labo et Zelenka alluma l'ordinateur pendant que Lorne, Todd et Teyla se postèrent devant l'entrée.

-Alors doc pourquoi on a besoin de cet ordinateur? Voulu savoir le colonel.

-Parce que j'ai accès à certaines informations et certains systèmes, lui avoua Zelenka alors que dans l'espace, la bataille faisait rage et l'Odyssey était très mal en point.

-Vaisseaux alliés ici Mitchell! Le vaisseau va exploser téléportez-nous! S'exclama le colonel à la flotte alliée qui s'exécuta alors que sur Atlantis Radek faisait une découverte...

-Oh non..., se refroidit Radek.

-Quoi? Fit intelligemment l'Américain.

-On est foutu! Se lamenta-t-il.

-Radek! S'impatienta John.

-Si j'en crois ces données, on a de gros problèmes! Sheppard le fusilla du regard alors il cracha le morceau. Les Asurans s'acharnent dans la salle où on a créé Fran, révéla le scientifique.

-Et alors?

-En redevenant humain, ils deviendraient plus vulnérable mais accèderaient plus facilement à l'ascencion et donc...

-Ils deviendraient une sérieuse menace, conclut leur chef.

-On doit les arrêter avant que...oh c'est pas vrai..., redit l'homme aux lunettes.

-Quoi encore? S'emporta John.

-Un de nos vaisseaux vient d'exploser!

-On a pas le temps de pleurer on doit y aller, intervint Todd de sa voix tranchante. John le soutint du regard et ils sortirent de la salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers ladite salle.

-Sheppard! Asurans!

-Où ça? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils se firent tirer dessus. Ils ripostèrent et cherchent à s'échapper.

-Repliez-vous! Ordonna John alors que Radek fut touché par un tir. Il tomba au sol inconscient.

-Radek! Se dépêcha Teyla de le secourir lorsque Todd se mit devant elle pour la couvrir mais il se fit toucher également.

-Todd! Vite Major! Teyla! S'écria l'Américain mais au moment de prendre une autre voie, celle-ci grouillait d'Asurans qui les paralysèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans l'espace, les ruches continuaient d'attaquer les deux vaisseaux Asurans. La reine qui avait profité de l'attaque entra en contact avec les trois autres ruches.

-*Pourquoi avoir envoyé vos darts sans nous en parler? Voulu savoir la reine qui avait des cheveux blancs en iroquois (rien que le fait d'imaginer ça me fait marrer ^^)

-Il nous fallait agir vite tant que la cité était sans défenses, se défendit la méchante.

-*C'est quasiment un affront que vous nous faites, attaqua une autre.

-Mais si j'arrive à atteindre la Terre vous aurez droit à vos humains, ils sont tellement nombreux que les garder pour moi et mon équipage ne serait pas raisonnable, fit-elle alors qu'un des deux derniers vaisseaux Asurans est détruit. Je sens que cela va être un grand jour pour la nation Wraith! Nous allons vaincre les Asurans et ensuite, nous irons sur la Terre!

Pendant ce temps, le Dédale commence à chauffer.

-Monsieur, les drones tiré depuis Atlantis sont beaucoup plus puissant et font beaucoup plus de dégâts! Les boucliers ne tiendront pas longtemps, lui expliqua Marks.

-Flotte alliée ici le Dédale, protégez-nous le plus possible des tirs ennemis, demanda Caldwell. Le Hammond qui résistait bien, l'aida ainsi qu'une ruche. Se protégeant mutuellement des tirs du vaisseau Asuran et de la cité.

* * *

Sheppard se réveilla difficilement, encore sous le choc, il s'assieds avant de se rendre compte de la situation...

-On a déjà fait ça, gémit-il avant de se tourner pour voir Teyla, Lorne et Zelenka à terre dans une des cellules de la cité.

-Enfin réveillé Sheppard, s'exclama une voix que le militaire ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Ouais, souffla l'Américain en se tournant vers le Wraith.

-Je déteste ça moi aussi.

-Au moins vous savez ce que ça fait d'être paralysé, lui lança le colonel ce qui fit ricanner le commandant. Teyla se réveilla à son tour.

-Teyla! Ca va? S'empressa John.

-On a déjà fait ça colonel, lui sourit la jeune femme alors que ce fut au tour de Lorne de se réveiller.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous étiez réveillé? Demanda Sheppard à son Wraith préféré.

-Quelques secondes avant vous, lui répondit-il.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Gémit Radek.

-On s'est fait tirer dessus, lui expliqua le colonel.

-Je déteste me faire tirer dessus, gémit le Tchèque alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Les gardes qui surveillaient leur cellule laissèrent place à...

-Oberoth..., souffla John qui ne voulait pas LE revoir. Ce sale type, cet enfoiré d'Asuran qui avait osé capturer Elizabeth. Il le tenait pour responsable et aimerait tellement le tuer de ses mains.

-Je vois que vous tentez de reprendre ce qui nous appartiens, c'est très courageux de votre part mais trop ambitieux pour une espèce aussi..._sale_ que la vôtre, cracha l'Asuran.

-Alors mon gros, quoi de neuf depuis le temps? Lui demanda tout sourire le Major Lorne.

-Toute résistance est inutile! Avouez votre défaite!

-Désolé mais nos vaisseaux sont en supériorité numérique face à vous, tenta de lui expliquer le colonel.

-Mais nous avons récupéré l'E2PZ que vous nous aviez volé ce qui nous en fait 2, assez pour vous détruire! Mais une chose m'intrigue, pourquoi les Wraiths, ennemis des humains, viennent-ils vous aider?

-On fait ce qu'on veut sale Asuran, lui cracha Todd! Oberoth vit rouge et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Sheppard se plaça devant lui lorsque des Wraith entrèrent dans la salle détruisant les Asurans les uns après les autres et finissent par détruire Oberoth.

-Wow! Fit Sheppard.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé compagnons, remercia Todd.

-Nous devons neutraliser tout les Asurans mais vous devez rester ici pour plus de sécurité, conféra un Wraith aux courts cheveux blanc coiffé en bol de soupe.

-Pardon? Fit un John incrédule alors qu'ils sortirent Todd de la cellule et la refermèrent.

-Vous êtes trop faible pour leur résister, leur répondit le Wraith au bol. Deux soldats Wraith gardèrent la salle.

-Je me demande si on vient pas de se faire..., pensa John. Pendant ce temps, les Wraith lançaient leur assault contre les Asurans et les neutralisaient. Malgré quelques pertes, les Wraith avançaient et les Asurans se réduisaient dans la cité. Ils parvenaient à s'immuniser mais le changement de fréquence des tirs leur prenait un peu de temps et ils finissaient par se faire détruire. Les Wraith anéantirent les derniers Wraith avant de prendre d'assault la salle de contrôle prenant totalement le contrôle de la cité.

-Trouvez comment contacter la Reine, ordonna celui qui avait libéré Todd à un Wraith à dreadlocks.

-Fait, fit Dreadlocks.

-Ma reine, nous avons récupéré le contrôle d'Atlantis! Les Asurans ne sont plus, expliqua le libérateur à sa reine.

-*Merci!

-De rien ma reine! Dit-il alors que dans l'espace, le dernier vaisseau Asuran se faisait détruire donnant la victoire aux alliés. La reine ordonna d'ouvrir le canal de communication vers les vaisseaux de l'alliance.

-Humains! Nous avons pris le contrôle d'Atlantis! Quittez le système immédiatement ou vous serez détruit et vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de voir la Terre décimée par les Wraith. 

* * *

A suivre!

* * *

Et voilà! 2 jours pour l'écrire c'est dingue! Je me suis remis totalement dans le bain! J'espère que ce chapître vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le chapître suivant! Merci de m'avoir suivi et si vous avez des questions...vous savez où cliquer...A très bientôt pour la suite de **_Hero_**!

pf59


	5. CH5 Authority

_**Hero**_

* * *

Titre : Hero

Auteur: pf59

Genre: Mystère, drame mais toujours mon soupçon d'humour.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: A quoi bon, j'ai les boules rien que d'y penser.

Résumé: Non.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Bonne lecture!

_**Lunastrelle**_: Merciiiiiiiiii! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir!

* * *

Note: Nouvelle fic, nouvelle chanson cette fois c'est Charlotte Perrelli (Suède 2008). Une fic encore une fois mouvementée mais cette fois-ci dès le premier chapître. L'histoire se passe à la fin de Stargate Atlantis, elle est revenue dans Pégase on va dire (de toute façon elle peut pas rester sur Terre) et Todd est en cellule sur Atlantis. Je prend en compte qu'Icarus est déjà installé (SGU).

* * *

Dans le chapître précédent: "Humains! Nous avons pris le contrôle d'Atlantis! Quittez le système immédiatement ou vous serez détruit et vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de voir la Terre décimée par les Wraith."

* * *

_chapître 5 "Authority"_

* * *

Marks et Caldwell se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire.

-Colonel Carter qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-*L'équipe de Sheppard reste notre seul espoir! Coopérer est je pense la meilleure solution! Nos vaisseaux sont plus endommagé que les leurs et nous ne pourrions pas leur résister, fit Carter.

-*Et si les Wraith les tenaient entre leurs mains? Todd les a peut-être aidé on en sait rien, ajouta Ellis.

-*Todd n'est pas un Wraith comme les autres, je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas au courant, lui répondit l'astrophysicienne.

-J'espère que vous avez raison Colonel Carter, fit Caldwell.

-*J'attends humains! S'emporta la reine.

-Nous allons quitter ce système mais nous ne vous laisserons pas allez sur Terre, osa le chef du Dédale. Les vaisseaux Terriens quittèrent le système solaire en quelques secondes.

-*C'est ce que nous verrons, sourit-elle. Le second de la reine reçu un message.

-Ma reine, les autres ruches souhaitent nous contacter.

-Sur écran, ordonna-t-elle. Deux autres reines se présentait à elle et le Wraith chef de la dernière ruche.

-*Qu'est ce que vous avez fait? S'emporta le mâle.

-J'ai agit pour la communauté Wraith! Nous envahirons la Terre dans quelques heures, leur expliqua celle qui avait ordonné l'assault de la cité.

-*En trahissant l'alliance avec les humains! S'énerva une des deux reines qui lui faisait face.

-Qui sont notre source de nourriture et de survie! J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste pour mes frères et soeurs Wraith!

-*Arrêtez! Intervint celle qui n'était pas encore intervenu. Ca ne sert à rien de s'entretuer. Nous ne serions pas mieux que ces humains!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis, Todd et son "héros" étaient en salle de contrôle lorsqu'un Wraith à la chevelure tressée prit la parole.

-Il n'y a plus aucun Asuran dans la cité. Nous avons prit le contrôle de la cité.

-Bien! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les coordonnées de la Terre et ses humains seront à nous, s'exclama le Wraith à la coupe au bol qui avait libéré le commandant préféré de Sheppard.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Fit Todd.

-Ma Reine a organisé cette intrusion pendant que les boucliers étaient baissés, nous allons bientôt aller vers notre nouvelle pâture.

-Nous avions passé un accord entre les humains d'Atlantis et les Wraith.

-Mais ça ne concernait que les humains d'Atlantis pas ceux de la Terre..., sourit celui qui était le chef de la cité.

-J'ai le plus haut grade Wraith sur cette cité et je suis le chef de cette alliance c'est donc moi qui doit être aux commandes, lui expliqua Todd.

-L'alliance ne mérite pas d'être dirigée par un Wraith comme toi, qui coopère avec les humains alors qu'ils sont notre essence de vie et de survie, cracha celui qui avait la coupe au bol et qui défiait notre Todd adoré.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou tu le regretteras!

-Je crois que ton séjour chez les Genii t'ont affaibli mon pauvre, ricana-t-il alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.

-C'est maintenant moi qui commande! Fit Todd qui avait dégaîné le 9 millimètres de Sheppard pour tirer en pleine tête de son ennemi. Que celui qui n'est pas d'accord s'adresse à moi. Aucun Wraith ne bougea.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant? Demanda le Wraith tressé.

-Allez libérer les humains. Si jamais un de vous désobéi à un de mes ordres, il sera tué sur le champ. Les gardes s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cellule de Sheppard, Lorne, Teyla et Zelenka.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda le colonel.

-Le commandant souhaite vous libérer, fit le Wraith à la tresse en libérant les humains.

-Ca c'est Todd!

-Les Asurans sont-ils exterminés? Fit Lorne.

-Oui! Fit le second de Todd sur la cité. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Zelenka retrouva son ordinateur chéri.

-Oh mon ordinateur chéri te revoilà! S'exclama le Tchèque en le prenant dans ses bras. Les Wraith lui lançèrent un regard bizarre alors que Todd prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé Sheppard, mais je ne peux vous laisser les commandes pour le moment, il semblerait qu'une des reines m'ait trahi et souhaitait infiltrer cette cité afin d'aller sur Terre.

-On lui en est un peu reconnaissant..., reconnaît Teyla.

-C'est vrai, dit le Wraith en faisant une légère moue.

-Colonel Sheppard! Intervint Zelenka.

-Oui Radek?

-Je...vous pouvez venir voir? Vous allez trouver ça intéressant, lui fit le scientifique.

-Quoi donc? Interrogea le militaire.

-Les caméras ne marchent plus car les batteries sont à plat mais en regardant dans les dernières images enregistrés, j'ai trouvé ça, expliqua le Tchèque. Ils virent l'expédition Atlantis au complet passer la porte des étoiles.

-Ils sont encore vivant, dit John soulagé.

-Vous pouvez connaître les dernières adresses non? Se demanda Teyla.

-Laissez-moi quelques minutes afin de jeter un oeil à tout ça. D'ici une heure j'aurais trouvé, révéla le docteur en se mettant déjà au travail.

-Allez-y!

-Oh je peux avoir l'aide d'un Wraith? Voulu-t-il demander au commandant et "chef temporaire" de la cité.

-Radek vous êtes sûr? Insista l'Américain.

-N'ayez crainte Sheppard! Ils sont sous mes ordres! Allez-y! Ordonna le Wraith à un garde qui acquiesça en silence. Zelenka et lui commencèrent à se mettre au boulot. Sheppard se tourna vers Todd.

-Et...qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous? Demanda le militaire.

-Mes soldats sont en train de voir actuellement si tous les Asurans ont été détruit. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Vous êtes bien le seul Wraith qui sache tenir sa parole, sourit John.

-Vous êtes les seuls à qui je peux faire confiance Sheppard, lui répondit directement le commandant.

-Monsieur, avec votre permission j'aimerais aider les Wraiths à inspecter la cité.

-Teyla vous vous voulez l'aider aussi? L'interrogea John.

-Bien sûr John, acquiesça gentiment la jeune mère.

-Je transmet les ordres à ceux qui vous accompagnerons. S'ils ne sont pas coopérant, n'hésitez pas, ordonna Todd provoquant la surprise chez les Atlantes.

-Pourquoi?

-S'ils se rebellent, c'est que certains ne me sont pas fidèle et tenteront de me renverser.

-Colonel Sheppard! Intervint Zelenka.

-Déjà?

-Oui Colonel! On a trouvé l'adresse! Soupira le scientifique.

-Et où se trouve la planète? S'empressa de demander le colonel.

-Attendez je cherche...voilà ça y est je l'ai, fit-il en secouant positivement la tête. D'ici avec le Dédale je dirais 2 jours.

-Peut-on leur envoyer ce message? Insista l'Américain.

-Dans le subespace c'est possible!

-Allez-y!

* * *

Attendant patiemment, le Dédale et les autres vaisseaux attendaient à la sortie du système solaire.

-Alors les réparations avancent Nowak? Demanda Caldwell.

-On est presque totalement rétabli, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord! On va repartir au comb...

-Colonel on reçoit une transmission. Ca vient...d'Atlantis? Fit Marks.

-Ca dit quoi?

-Des coordonnées! Expédition débarquée à ces coordonnées, lui expliqua le pilote du Dédale.

-*Colonel Caldwell! Intervint Carter.

-Je sais!

-*Que fait-on? Demanda Ellis.

-On y va! Ordonna le chef.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, Zelenka venait d'envoyer l'info.

-Ca y est Colonel c'est envoyé.

-Bon travail Radek! Le remercia John.

-Merci! S'inclina le Tchèque.

-Sheppard je devrais contacter les ruches en orbite. Il est l'heure d'affronter la reine.

-Zelenka ouvrez le canal, ordonna Sheppard.

-Ouvert!

-Ici Todd depuis Atlantis! Je m'adresse à la reine qui a ordonné cette attaque, c'est moi qui ait récupéré Atlantis qui est maintenant sous ma protection. Si vous souhaitez continuer l'Alliance avec les humains alors coopérez si vous ne voulez pas voir votre chère ruche exploser.

* * *

A SUIVRE!

* * *

Voilà le 5e et avant dernier chapitre de Hero. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et d'être resté fidèle jusque là et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

pf59


	6. CH6 Search & Rescue

_**Hero**_

* * *

Titre : Hero

Auteur: pf59

Rating: T

Disclaimer: On se côtise tous et on leur demande de nous donner les personnages?

Résumé: Non.

Réponse aux reviews:  
_**Lunastrelle**_: Merci de ta review et content que ça te plaise. Voilà le dernier chapître.

_**CharlotteOfraises**_: Merci! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'aide à finir un chapitre. Dépêche-toi d'écrire on t'attend! ^^ bisous.

Note: Oh, out of the light, like a star, like a hero  
Love will survive  
Oh, taking a fight is the life of a hero...hum pardon je m'égarre, alors ça y est. Après moulte péripéties, cette fic touche à sa fin et ouais. Un dernier chapitre avec de l'action, de l'humour et un dénouement. Je sais déjà quelle sera ma prochaine fic et elle devrait en réjouir quelqu'un(e)s car je change de "fusil d'épaule". Atlantis ne sera pas visé cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes.

* * *

Dans le chapître précédent:  
"Colonel on reçoit une transmission. Ca vient...d'Atlantis? Fit Marks.

-Ca dit quoi?

-Des coordonnées! Expédition débarquée à ces coordonnées, lui expliqua le pilote du Dédale.

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis, Zelenka venait d'envoyer le message.

-Sheppard je devrais contacter les ruches en orbite. Il est l'heure d'affronter la reine.

-Zelenka ouvrez le canal, ordonna Sheppard.

-Ouvert!

-Ici Todd depuis Atlantis! Je m'adresse à la reine qui a ordonné cette attaque, c'est moi qui ait récupéré Atlantis qui est maintenant sous ma protection. Si vous souhaitez continuer l'Alliance avec les humains alors coopérez si vous ne voulez pas voir votre chère ruche exploser...et maintenant la suite"

* * *

_chapître 6 "Search & Rescue"_

* * *

-J'attends! S'impatienta le Wraith.

-Vous êtes sûr que..., tenta Sheppard.

-Elles doutent de l'autorité de cette reine maintenant. Elles savent que grâce à moi, elles sont une chance de pouvoir continuer à vivre sans avoir recours à ce mode de vie primitif et démodé même si ça provoque toujours autant de plaisir. Ricana le commandant sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Mais je ne le fais qu'en cas de besoin.

-Elles ne répondent pas. Stressa le colonel alors que Todd lui souffla à l'oreille avant d'en rajouter.

-Partez sur le fauteuil des Lantiens. Vous avez 5 secondes avant que les drones ne vous détruise. 5 secondes! 4 secondes! 3 secondes! 2 secondes!

-*Notre ruche accepte! Fit l'une des reines qui était contre l'attaque.

-En voila une! Et vous autres?

-*J'accepte également! S'exclama une autre reine.

-Plus que vous deux! Ajouta Todd.

-*Puisque mes soeurs sont ralliées à la cause alors soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi!

-Il ne manque plus que la coordinatrice de cette attaque, termina le commandant.

-*...

-Colonel Sheppard apprêtez-vous à faire feu, ordonna le Wraith. Sheppard ouvrit directement le toit de la salle des drones.

-*Vous avez gagné! C'est bon! S'avoua vaincu celle qui avait coordonné l'attaque.

-Bien! Nous avons appris que les Asurans avaient envoyés les Atlantes sur une autre planète à ces coordonnées. Si les humains demandent à ce que vous vous battiez à leur côtés, vous obéirez. Je vous préviendrai si nous avons du nouveau.

-*Bien! Acceptèrent les reines.

-Partez! Ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Sur une planète de la galaxie, dans une cellule, une certaine personne commençait à s'impatienter.

-Il est 12h03! D'habitude on nous sert à manger à midi pile. Eh c'est à toi que je parle _boule de crystal_, s'emporta Rodney envers l'Asuran chauve (désolé mais un Rodney affamé devient forcément plus agressif qu'il ne l'est en temps normal)

-Docteur Mckay gardait votre calme, tenta d'appaiser Woolsey.

-Rodney voyons ce n'est pas la mer à boire, lui dit Laura Cadman.

-Oh vous ça va hein! Râla Mérédith.

-Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on ait séquestré ici, intervint Bates.

-Leur seul but est l'ascencion, ils puisent toutes les infos qu'ils veulent avec nous, attendez qu'on trouve des Anciens je vais leur dire ma façon de penser à ces têtes d'illuminés, grogna le scientifique toujours en colère.

-J'espère que les autres vont bien, fit Ronon.

-Surtout la Terre, ajouta RW, les personnes dans la cellule acquiescèrent alors que Rodney releva la tête ce qui n'échappa pas à Woolsey. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Docteur?

-J'ai ma première bonne idée depuis plus d'un mois! Souffla le Canadien une lueur de malice dans le regard et un sourire made in Mckay alors qu'il se tourna vers Ronon. Je vais avoir besoin de vous mon grand.

-Si c'est pour les neutraliser j'ai déjà proposé ça ya 3 semaines, lui dit le Satédien.

-Non non mieux que ça! Ecoutez mon plan!

* * *

Les vaisseaux Terriens allaient arriver.

-Mon colonel on va bientôt arriver.

-Merci Marks, fit Caldwell. A toute la flotte, tenez-vous prêt au combat au cas où!

-Sortie d'hyperespace dans 5! 4! 3! 2! Les vaisseaux Terriens sortent de l'hyperespace. Je détecte un vaisseau Asuran. Attendez, il y a également une base sur la planète.

-*Sans doute là où se trouve l'expédition, fit Ellis.

-Steven, téléportez moi et Novak à l'extérieur de la base, demanda Carter qui pouvait y aller.

-Vous êtes sûr? Préféra savoir le commandant du Dédale.

-Colonel Carter vous êtes sûre que je suis assez qualifiée pour cette mission hic? S'exclama Novak avec son traditionnel hoquet alors que le combat s'engagea.

* * *

Sur la base, un Asuran aux cheveux blanc arriva dans la cellule où se trouvait Rodney et les autres.

-Vous! Ordonna l'Asuran à Ronon. C'est votre tour!

-A vos risques et péril! Sourit faiblement le Satédien alors que l'Asuran plongeait sa main dans son crâne. Rien n'avait changé.

-Vous n'êtes pas très imaginatif. Mais votre force m'impressionne vous savez, dit-il d'un ton autain.

-Je peux vous tuer quand je le veux. Je peux vous le prouvez. Je compte! 1!

-Ces humains d'une naïveté! Ricana l'Asuran aux cheveux blancs.

-2!

-Et vous insistez j'adore! Ronon sourit.

-3! A ce moment, Bates lui asséna un coup de pied bien placé même chez des Réplicateurs et Rodney s'empara de son arme. Il l'envoya à Ronon qui neutralisa les gardes de passer sur le corps de celui qui avait plongé sa main dans son crâne.

-Ils s'échappent! Tenta-t-il de crier en se relevant alors qu'ils se mettaient à courrir. L'Asuran partit à leur poursuite.

-Où on va maintenant? Interrogea Woolsey.

-Il faut neutraliser les Asurans! Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, ils se firent encercler. Le martyrisé de Ronon arriva.

-Laissez tomber! Vous avez perdu la partie!

-Je ne crois pas! Sourit l'ancien runner alors qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans la cellule comme s'il avait voyagé dans le temps sauf que les Asurans étaient étalé sur le sol.

-Bien joué mon vieux! On fait une sacrée équipe, s'exclama Rodney.

* * *

_Flash back_

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Woolsey.

-J'ai ma première bonne idée depuis plus d'un mois! Souffla le Canadien une lueur de malice dans le regard et un sourire made in Mckay alors qu'il se tourna vers Ronon. Je vais avoir besoin de vous mon grand.

-Si c'est pour les neutraliser j'ai déjà proposé ça ya 3 semaines, lui dit le Satédien.

-Non non mieux que ça! Ecoutez mon plan! Lorsqu'un Asuran sondera votre esprît, vous devrez lui faire croire à lui et donc aux autres qu'on s'évade. On prend son fusil et on neutralise les deux gardes dont boule de crystal. Après je reprogramme l'Asuran en lui ordonnant de fusionner avec les autres Asurans.

-Vous voulez le transformer en Fran numéro 2? Comprit RW.

-Gagné! Indiqua Mckay.

-Etes-vous sûr que vous aurez le temps? Demanda Bates.

-Lorsque la situation est désespéré je suis le meilleur. Je le suis déjà en temps normal mais...

-Mckay! Le coupa l'homme à la coupe de cheveux la plus originale d'Atlantis (voire même de Pégase! C'est Ronon hein au cas où vous auriez pas trouvé!)

-Reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent!

* * *

_Retour dans le présent_

-Faites-les fusionner Rodney! Lui ordonna RW. Ledit Rodney mit donc son plan à exécution et l'Asuran commença à fusionner.

-Vite! On doit retrouver les autres maintenant! Leur expliqua le scientifique.

-Et par où on va?

-Il y a un poste de contrôle de ce côté! Leur indiqua le célèbre Canadien.

* * *

Dans la base, Carter et Novak venaient d'entrer et déhambulaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de la base en faisant très attention.

-Alors ça vous fait quoi d'être sur le terrain? Interpela Carter.

-C'est stressant! J'espère que mon hoquet me trahira pas.

-Ca peut être utile si ya des alliés par contre. Mais bon je ne peux pas le contrôler donc c'est aléatoire on va dire! J'espère qu'ils sont encore vivant parce qu'avoir fait ce voyage pour...

-Bon sang vous avez un débit assez impressionnant. On doit pas s'ennuyer avec vous lors des soirées, souffla le (la) colonel.

-Hic! Carter se retourna vers elle. Elle haussa les épaules en s'excusant alors que celle qui la menait lui faisait signe de s'arrêter. Quoi?

-Des gardes! Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elles se firent encercler. Je crois qu'on est dans la...

-Hic! Mais quand Carter allait répliquer, les Asurans se figèrent avant qu'ils ne commencent à se désintégrer. Qu'est ce qui se passe colonel?

-Ils...fusionnent. Vite on doit les retrouver! FIt-elle alors que du côté de Mckay et de son groupe allaient arriver devant un terminal.

-Enfin! Souffla RW. Allez Rodney au boulot!

-Ouais! Il chercha après des choses qu'il voulait savoir. Il eut rapidement satisfaction. Ca y est! Quoi c'est tout? Il n'y a que 3 cellules!

-Apparemment les gens de moindre importance devaient-ils penser, fit Bates.

-Ou ceux qui étaient incapable de se rebeller peut-être, lui répondit Mckay irrité. Enfin bref, ils se trouvent à ces endroits.

-Bien! Ronon, Bates et Banks allez-y, ordonna Richard. Les 3 acceptèrent les ordres.

-Cool! Je reste avec mon Rodney, ricana Laura Cadman.

-Oh non elle repart dans ses châleurs. Vous pouvez la calmer pendant que j'essaie de me concentrer? Merci! Rodney se reconcentra mais un signal le perturba. Il décida d'appuyer dessus et... Oh merde!

-Quoi?

-La flotte de la Terre! Ils sont ici! Dédale! Apollo! Hammond! Si la masse des Asurans continuent à croître et que la planète explose ils risquent de ne pas le détecter à temps. Je dois les contacter, leur expliqua le Canadien alors qu'une secousse se fit entendre.

-Qu'est ce que c'était? S'inquiéta celui qui était leur chef.

-La masse des nanites commence à s'enfoncer dans le sol. On doit faire vite! Ca y est! Flotte Terrienne ici le Docteur Rodney Mckay répondez, dit-il.

-*Ici le Colonel Caldwell du Dédale ça fait plaisir de vous entendre. Le Colonel Carter et le Docteur Novak sont-ils avec vous? Voulu savoir Steven.

-Non pourquoi?

-*Ils sont à bord de la base en train de vous chercher, lui expliqua le chef du Dédale.

-Mais vous devez absolument partir! La planète va exploser d'ici quelques minutes, révéla le scientifique.

-*Comment ça la planète va exploser?

-J'ai fait une Fran 2 vous comprenez?

-*Je vois! Est-ce qu'on peut vous téléporter?

-Négatif! C'est impossible!

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent en même temps Woolsey et Caldwell.

-Les interférences sont impossible à briser même pour moi. J'ai vu leur système de brouillage et il m'aurait fallu plusieurs jours.

-*D'accord mais av..., des grésillements se firent entendre.

-Colonel?

-On a perdu le signal! En conclut le génie.

-Comment est-ce possible? L'interrogea Woolsey.

-Les Asurans ont dû nous couper. On doit se dépêcher de partir mais il me reste encore deux coups de fil à passer, lui expliqua le Canadien.

-Oui mais on ne sait pas où se trouve la porte des étoiles.

-Ca c'est vous qui le dites! Allez suivez-moi! Ronon ici Rodney! Où en êtes-vous?

-*On vient de libérer le groupe de Keller et de Chuck, on se dirige vers le deuxième groupe. On a eu une secousse tout à l'heure.

-Oui oui! Passez-moi Jennifer! S'emporta le scientifique.

-*Rodney c'est toi?

-Oh que c'est bon de t'entendre tu sais, souffla la Canadien en profitant de ce moment.

-*Allez petit génie fais-nous sortir d'ici maintenant, lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Bien! Ronon Carter et Novak sont également ici! Je vais les contacter mais on utilisera la porte des étoiles pour s'échapper.

-*Comprit! Ronon terminé!

-Colonel Carter ici votre Mckay préféré. Répondez jolie blonde!

-*Ici Carter! Si vous m'appelez encore une fois comme ça je vous trucide Rodney, vociféra Samantha en toute sympathie.

-Ravi de vous entendre aussi, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-*Qu'y a-t-il?

-Ronon se dirige vers une cellule, vous l'y rejoignez. D'après ce que je vois, vous prenez la 1ère à droite. Avancez jusqu'au bout ensuite à gauche avant la 3e à droite. Dépêchez-vous! La planète va bientôt exploser.

-*Exploser? Fit-elle s'assurant d'avoir bien entendu.

-J'ai fait une Fran 2!

-*Vous vous amusez encore à faire exploser toutes les planètes sur lesquelles vous allez? Ricana la militaire.

-Mais arrêtez un peu! Se plaigna-t-il.

-*Je vous taquine Rodney!

-Ben j'aime pas! Râla le scientifique alors qu'une autre secousse se fit sentir. On doit se dépêchez.

-*On a combien de temps avant que tout s'effondre?

-Quelques minutes ça vous va?

-*Combien hic? Insista Novak.

-Je vous interdit de faire du Sheppard! S'emporta le Canadien.

* * *

Dans l'espace, les vaisseaux Terriens continuaient leur assault sur le vaisseau Asuran mais lorsque le vaisseau ennemi cessa de tirer, tout problème fut quasiment écarté.

-*Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Ellis.

-La planète va exploser. Les Asurans du vaisseau sont attiré par ceux sur la planète. Il va être temps de partir.

-Monsieur! Je détecte quatre vaisseaux qui vont arriver, s'alarma Marks.

-Asurans?

-Négatif! Wraith! Ils nous contactent!

-Sur écran!

-*Atlantis nous envoie! Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Dit la reine.

-Vous avez dit...Atlantis?

-*Il semblerait que vous ayez de nouveau de contrôle, lui révéla la reine.

-D'accord! La planète risque d'exploser. Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez à votre position., expliqua Caldwell.

-*Nous allons repartir en direction d'Atlantis alors.

-Bien! Dédale terminé!

-Je ne détecte personne à bord du vaisseau Asuran monsieur. Dit Marks alors que les derniers Asurans se firent aspirer vers la planète.

* * *

Dans une cellule, un certain Ecossais en avait un peu marre.

-Docteur Beckett restez calme ça ne sert à rien, tenta d'appaiser Katie Brown.

-Je me fais du soucis pour les autres Katie, lui répondit le clône de Beckett lorsque Carter et Novak arrivèrent et qu'une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir.

-Colonel Carter? Mais que..., cette dernière ouvra la cellule et avec l'aide de Novak, fit sortir tout le monde.

-On doit partir au plus vite! La planète va exploser. Ravie de vous revoir en vie.

-Merci. On a jamais perdu espoir, les remercia l'Ecossais lorsque Ronon et les autres arrivèrent.

-Ronon! Ravie de vous revoir, le salua Samantha.

-On a récupéré le dernier groupe. On doit aller à la porte des étoiles. Lui expliqua-t-il lorsqu'une autre secousse retentit une nouvelle fois.

-Ronon! S'écria Cadman. Ce dernier courra jusqu'à elle pour voir que le passage par lequel ils étaient arrivés est bloqué.

-Pas de blessés? Demanda Carter.

-Non!

-Rodney ici Carter! La secousse nous a bloqué l'endroit par lequel on est passé. Est-il possible de rejoindre la porte des étoiles par un autre endroit?

-*Attendez on vient de passer une console.

-Vite Rodney les secousses se rapprochent de plus en plus et je crains qu'on ait que peu de temps.

-*Je fais ce que je peux hein! Râla-t-il. Le passage libre derrière vous. Empruntez-le et continuez tout droit. Au bout tournez à gauche, leur expliqua Rodney alors qu'une nouvelle secousse retentit mais celle-ci dura et ne s'arrêta pas.

-Rodney ya pas de téléporteurs?

-*Si c'est justement là que je vous emmène! Deuxième à droite! Voilà! Maintenant vous devez appuyer sur le bouton à la gauche du pentagone.

-Je le vois! Allez on se téléporte par petits groupes, ordonna l'Américaine alors qu'une explosion se fit entendre par la secousse qui devint plus violente. Rodney c'était quoi?

-*Un des réseaux qui a grillé! Vous aurez qu'à tourner sur votre gauche puis la 3ème à droite et vous serez dans la salle de la porte des étoiles. Je vais l'activer! A tout de suite!

-Bien reçu! C'est bon tout le monde est passé?

-Oui, lui garantit le Satédien le plus célèbre de Pégase.

-On y va! Lui dit-elle alors que les secousses se firent encore plus violentes. Rodney et son groupe arrivèrent devant la porte des étoiles qui s'activait.

-Allez! Dépêche! Râgea le Canadien.

-Vous croyez qu'on a assez de temps? L'interrogea Woolsey.

-La masse nanite s'enfonce dans le sol tout va exploser d'ici 3 minutes! On doit partir! Maintenant! Lui expliqua-t-il alors que le vortex prit forme. Atlantis ici le Docteur Rodney Mckay répondez s'il vous plaît!

-*Mckay? C'est bien vous? Fit un John incrédule.

-Oui Sheppard c'est moi! On est quasiment tous là! Le dernier groupe arrive à l'instant justement. La planète va exploser laissez-nous passer, le rassura le scientifique.

-Atlantis ici Carter voici mon code d'identification, fit-elle alors que Keller alla dans les bras de Rodney.

-*Merci! Nous voilà rassurer! Le bouclier est baissé dépêchez-vous, leur demanda le militaire alors que les secousses se faisaient très violente.

-Allez tout le monde avancez! S'écria Carter alors que les personnes commencent à traverser. Mckay traversa le vortex et eût la surprise de voir les soldats Wraith le viser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, tenta de rassurer John. Laissez les autres traverser. Ronon traversa également avec les derniers alors que le vortex se ferma. Sheppard, Teyla, Zelenka et Todd descendirent les escaliers les accueillant comme il se doit. Le Colonel Carter s'avança.

-Bienvenue à la maison!

-Merci Colonel! Un vaisseau Asuran était en orbite il a sans doute été détruit par l'explosion de la planète, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-L'explosion de la planète? Cru comprendre John qui se tourna vers Rodney.

-Me regardez pas comme ça! Ils ont peut-être été détruit grâce à moi alors un peu de compassion Rambo, s'emporta le Canadien. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon (oui oui lui aussi) et Carter rièrent.

-Ca fait plaisir de tous vous revoir, s'exclama l'Athosienne.

-Ca fait du bien de revenir à la maison, s'exclama Ronon.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, les Wraith étaient repartis sur leur vaisseau sauf Todd qui était dans la salle de réunion avec Sheppard, Mckay, Caldwell, Carter, Ronon, Woolsey et Teyla.

-Enfin débarassé! Pire que des mauvaises herbes, fit Sheppard.

-Combien des vôtres ont péri? Demanda Todd.

-En fait...seulement Kavanagh! Lui répondit gentiment Woolsey.

-Bah c'est pas une grosse perte..., dit tout simplement le Canadien.

-Bien! Puisque tout est fini je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, conclut Todd en se levant mais Woolsey l'arrêta.

-Une minute! Toute l'expédition, le CIS et même le Président Américain tient à vous féliciter pour avoir sû sauver notre planète en ayant combattu aux côtés de notre flotte et d'avoir mise en danger votre vie pour accomplir la mission qui avait été confiée en fait au Colonel Sheppard qui a, dans un sens, failli à sa mission, mais vu que tout va bien maintenant, nous ne lui en tiendrons pas rigueur. Le CIS et moi-même sommes tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'un Wraith devrait intégrer officiellement la base avec une totale libertée de mouvement à bord de la cité. Vous serez donc ce Wraith. Si vous le souhaitez.

-Atlantis est devenue ma résidence secondaire alors oui j'accepte. Woolsey déboucha une bouteille de champagne et en servit à tout le monde même à Todd qui le bût d'une traite.

-J'aime ce rituel! Sourit le Wraith alors que Woolsey reprit la parole.

-Avant de pouvoir retourner à la paperasse notamment pour rédiger les rapports, Todd, le Président arrivera dans quelques semaines pour vous saluer et voir comment est dépensé son argent. J'espère que vous lui ferez une bonne impression.

-J'espère également monsieur Woolsey. Ce dernier libéra donc tout le monde. A la sortie, John lui lança une petite pique toute gentille.

-Un petit conseil! Lui serrez pas la main! Ca serait dommage de lui ôter sa force vitale hein? Les deux membres de la cité rièrent de bon coeur.

* * *

Et voilà! Cette fic est enfin terminée! Une fin digne de ce nom avec rebondissements et humour tel que vous me connaissez. En attendant, j'ai un OS humoristique en tête et qui sera mis en ligne avant que je ne parte en vacances (et ben oui faut bien aéré le cerveau hein! Enfin pour le peu qui a à aérer ^^). Donc rien entre l'OS et le 15 aout au moins. Mais sachez que je sais déjà quelle prochaine fic je ferais donc pas de soucis. Et cette fois j'écrirais avec un peu d'avance. Bon week-end à vous. J'espère que cette fic vous aura bien plu. Rien ne vous empêche de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci donc à vous tous de m'avoir lu et/ou reviewé. A très bientôt.

pf59


End file.
